Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus (Video Game)
Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus is a video game based on the movie of the same name. It was released for PC and Game Boy Advance. Descriptions Manufacturer's Description "The evil wizard Wenlock has cast a spell turning everyone in the kingdom to stone. Join Annika, her pet polar bear cub, Shiver, and Brietta, a magnificent winged horse, on a fantastic adventure to search for the magical Wand of Light--the only thing that can break the spell! Play fun games and solve challenging puzzles as you journey through four enchanting locations in search of clues. It’s up to you to find Wenlock and save the kingdom from his evil spell!"Manufacturer's description - Amazon PC "Take off on a magical quest with Annika and her sister, Brietta a flying horse. The evil wizard Wenlock has cast a spell turning everyone in the kingdom to stone. Join Annika and Brietta, a magnificent winged horse, on a fantastic adventure to search for the magical Wand of Light - the only thing that can break the spell! Play fun games and solve challenging puzzles as you journey through four enchanting locations in search of clues. It's up to you to find Wenlock and save the kingdom from his evil spell! Engage your child's imagination with this game based on the animated Barbie movie. Stop the evil wizard who has turned her kingdom to stone."Description - eBay Game Boy Advance "Take off on a magical quest with Annika and her sister Brietta - a flying horse! The evil Wenlock has turned everyone in the kingdom to stone, and it's up to Annika and Brietta to reverse the spell! Play exciting mini-games and solve puzzles to defeat the wizard and restore the kingdom!" Description - GBA cover Amazon "Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus takes the adventure of the 3D movie and brings it to your daughter! Let her experience the great adventure Barbie faces in a beautiful fantasy world."Description - Amazon IGN "The evil Wenlock has turned everyone in the kingdom to stone and girls must help Barbie as Princess Annika and Brietta, her magnificent flying horse, on a quest to break the wizard’s spell. Play exciting mini-games, solve puzzles and avoid obstacles – throughout 20 fantastic levels and five locations of play – all in search of magical jewels to give the Wand of Light special powers to restore the villagers."Description - IGN GameFAQs "You can play the role of Princess Annika in Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus. The evil wizard Wenlock has cast a spell on the kingdom, and it is up to you to find the Wand of Light and break the spell. With the help of your pet polar bear cub and your magical winged horse, you can solve puzzles and play through fun games on your way to finding Wenlock and to saving the kingdom."Description - GameFAQs GameSpot "Princess Annika must search for the magical Wand of Light by solving puzzles, avoiding obstacles and uncovering special items."Description - GameSpot Features Game Boy Advance *"Break the wizard's spell to save the kingdom! *Collect all the coins for special surprises! *Use magic powers to enchant your enemies!"Features - GBA cover PC *"Get ready for adventure with Annika and Brietta, the pegasus *Follow Shiver across a tricky path in the Ice Caverns *Soar through the kingdom on a beautiful winged horse *Save the kingdom from the evil spell"Features - eBay Amazon *"Play as Annika and Brietta--the magical flying horse *Journey through four fantastic locations throughout the kingdom *Solve puzzles and play exciting mini-games to defeat the wizard *Use the Wand of Light to complete 20 levels and special challenges *Replay all your favorite mini-games in Arcade mode"Features - Amazon Windows System Requirements *"Windows 98, Me, 2000, XP *Pentium III (or equivalent) 450MHz or faster *300MB of Hard Disk Space *24X speed CD-ROM drive *128MB of RAM *16-bit color @ 800 X 600 resolution *DirectX 9.0 or higher *32MB 3D video card with DirectX 9.0 or higher compatible driver *DirectX-compatible sound card"PC requirements - eBay Trailers Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus PC Game Trailer Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus GBA Game Trailer Gallery Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus GBA Cover US RP.png|Rating Pending version of the US GBA cover. Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus GBA Cover EU.png|EU version of the GBA cover. Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus GBA US Cover Back.png|Back of the US GBA cover. Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus GBA Cover Back EU.png|Back of the EU GBA cover. Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus PC Cover EU.png|EU version of the PC cover. Articles "BARBIE RETURNS TO GBA" Published August 8th, 2005 by David Adams "Vivendi brings the perfect plastic pretty one to the portable system. Vivendi Universal Games announced today it will publish Barbie and the Magic Pegasus for the Game Boy Advance. The title is scheduled to ship this September. Here's the low-down on the game: The evil Wenlock has turned everyone in the kingdom to stone and girls must help Barbie as Princess Annika and Brietta, her flying horse, on a quest to break the wizard's spell. Play mini-games, solve puzzles and avoid obstacles -- through 20 levels and five locations -- all in search of magical jewels to give the Wand of Light special powers to restore the villagers. Look for more on this and other VU Games titles for the GBA as details emerge."Barbie Returns to GBA - IGN "VU Games plays with Barbie" Last updated by Benjamin Golze on August 8, 2005 "Ports of straight-to-DVD movies Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus and My Scene Goes to Hollywood will hit stores in September. Vivendi Universal Games is setting its sales sights on little girls this September with the announcement that it will be publishing two games based on upcoming straight-to-DVD animated Barbie movies. Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus will be released for the PC and Game Boy Advance, while My Scene Goes to Hollywood is getting dolled up just for the PC. The adventure game Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus presumably follows the plot of the movie as Barbie takes the role of Princess Annika and attempts to stop an evil wizard that has turned her kingdom to stone. The game will include 20 levels of minigames, puzzles, and other obstacles. In My Scene Goes to Hollywood video game, the My Scene girls--a Barbie spin-off line that includes the Barbie, Madison, Chelsea, Nolee, and Delancey dolls--create their very own movie, and players must help them write the script, design sets, and do the hairstyles for the production. In the end, the My Scene girls will attend the premiere for the movie. Both games will retail for an estimated $29.99."VU Games plays with Barbie - GameSpot "BVG, VU help girls get their game on" Last updated by Tim Surette on September 20, 2005 "Quartet of games for PC and GBA ship today; Cinderella, Barbie, and My Scene all vie for same audience. Legions of little lasses everywhere let out a collective "OMG!" today, with the release of five E for Everyone-rated games aimed at young females. Disney, by way of Buena Vista Games, is contributing two games based on its midnight-fearing, shape-shifting, poverty-stricken princess in Disney's Cinderella: Magical Dreams and Disney's Cinderella Dollhouse 2. The Cinderella revival comes just weeks before Cinderella is released on DVD for the first time ever in early October. VU Games has shipped two games featuring its doll that has everything, and her friends who land a job that many have broken their backs trying to get, with Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus and My Scene Goes Hollywood. Disney's Cinderella: Magical Dreams for the Game Boy Advance is based on the fair maiden's 1950 animated movie, as gamers help Cinderella realize her dream of being swept off her feet by an upstanding prince. The game also features the Fairy Godmother, the feline Lucifer, and rodents Jaq and Gus. Players will help Cindy through her chores, guide her while she cuts a rug with the prince, and hightail it out of the royal ball when the clock strikes 12. The game retails for $29.99. For those who want to know how Cinderella fares in life after snatching up the prince and moving into the royal digs, BVG offers Disney's Cinderella Dollhouse 2 for the PC. After landing the prince, Cinderella apparently spends most of her days throwing parties in the castle. With the help of the Fairy Godmother, gamers will spend hours decorating the castle with flowers, cakes, and banners, and printing up colorful invitations on their home printers. But the fun doesn't stop there--once the party starts, it's time shake it on the dance floor with the prince. Cinderella Dollhouse 2 retails for $19.99. VU Games today announced that its heroine, who isn't lollygagging around in a luxurious castle like some people, is busy fighting evil in Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus for the GBA and PC. Barbie, as Princess Annika, must team with Brietta, her flying mare (not THE Pegasus), to break a flesh-to-stone spell cast upon the entire kingdom by the evil wizard Wenlock. The PC version adds one more team member, the polar bear cub Shiver. Both versions of Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus retail for $29.99. The versatile doll also appears in VUG's My Scene Goes Hollywood for the PC. The My Scene crew--Barbie, Madison, Chelsea, Nolee, and Delancey--pack their bags and head for Hollywood, where they land a job as production assistants for a movie studio. But these chicks won't be fetching coffee and picking up dry cleaning for egomaniacs in blazers; they'll be helping with the script, designing sets, and creating hairstyles and fashion for the film. The climax of the game sees the ladies walking the red carpet as they attend the glitzy premiere. My Scene Goes Hollywood retails for $29.99."BVG, VU help girls get their game on - GameSpot "Activision plays with Barbies" Last updated by Tim Surette on May 23, 2006 "Publisher dresses up deal for game-making rights to Mattel's popular brand; Activision will also republish older Barbie titles. Activision's recent wheeling and dealing has netted the company a superspy and a superbabe. Just weeks after acquiring the rights to the James Bond license from Electronic Arts, the company has signed on another big-name license--albeit one on the opposite side of the spectrum. Santa Monica, California-based Activision today announced that it has signed a multiyear agreement with toy company Mattel to make games based on the world's best-selling doll, Barbie. The license was previously held by Vivendi Games. Five games have been announced to fly under the Activision banner as part of the deal. Two of the games will be all-new and are expected to be released this fall, and three will be reissues of previous Barbie titles. The Barbie Diaries, released earlier this month on DVD, will be the foundation of a new PC and Game Boy Advance game, and Barbie in the 12 Dancing Princesses will be the setting for a new PlayStation 2, PC, and GBA game. The three rereleases include Barbie Fashion Show, Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus, and Barbie Beauty Boutique--no specific platforms were mentioned. No pricing or rating information on any of the games has been released."Activision plays with Barbies - GameSpot Trivia *The Game Boy Advance version of the game has debugging material that can be accessed with a GameShark. There is unused areas, unused code, unused text, hidden level and screen select, and language select.Debugging - The Cutting Room Floor References Category:Video Games